The present invention relates to a composite or compound bar or rod section as a component for installation as a constructional member, particularly forming a structural element of articles of furniture.
Sections of this type generally have an essential supporting function and also constitute design elements of the constructional member, these requirements often being hard to reconcile with one another as a result of the requirement of limited material consumption and maximum versatility or uses.